


Disney on ice

by MysticShineVryzas3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticShineVryzas3/pseuds/MysticShineVryzas3
Summary: Todo parece tranquilo en la competición que tendrá lugar en el pequeño pueblo de República Checa hasta que los patinadores descubren que precisamente, es el pueblo de Emil Nekola, su siempre alegre y animado compañero de pista. Sobre todo es una gran sorpresa para su, desde hace un año, pareja Michele Crispino quien descubrirá mas cosas sobre la vida del checo mientras todos practican para el evento que tendrán que hacer con las canciones disney.





	1. La llegada

Volyně está situado en la región de Bohemia de la Republica Checa, es un pueblo pequeño que no llega a los cuatro mil habitantes, pero si algo le sobra es encanto, se puede pasear por sus calles sin problema, una vida tranquila siempre era algo que se daba por hecho en aquel pueblecito que poco tenía que destacar entre los demás de la zona. Este pueblo contaba con un pequeño hostal hogareño y cálido donde los viajeros iban a descansar una noche antes de seguir su viaje. “Sladký Sen” se enorgullecía de que todos sus clientes acababan volviendo incluso después de haber pasado años desde su ultima vez. 

Danka era una propietaria amable, educada y cariñosa que trataba a todos sus clientes como si fueran de la familia, no dudaba en sonreír cada día a pesar de haber perdido a su marido hacía ya más de diez años, había conseguido llevar ella el negocio junto a su familia y con el apoyo de sus dos hijos que trabajaban en el hostal cuando tenían vacaciones. En el caso del pequeño lo hacía prácticamente durante todo el año, pero el mayor, ya con una carrera profesional, apenas pasaba tiempo allí solo unos meses al año que era los que tenía libre.

Todo esto es lo que le habían contado a la federación internacional de patinaje sobre el lugar donde iban a hospedar a algunos de sus mejores patinadores para un evento de patinaje que tendría lugar en aquel pequeño lugar y es lo que ellos contaron a los entrenadores de los que participarían en este. Casi todos los patinadores aceptaron a pesar de que era su tiempo libre, era una manera de practicar además de que pasarían unos días en aquel pueblo acogedor antes de que el evento tuviera lugar, podrían tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, parecía un buen plan para todos incluso para gente que venía tan lejos como Japón o Canadá. Además, era una buena manera de volver a ver a sus compañeros y rivales, no solían verse mucho cuando la temporada acababa pues cada uno volvía a su país a pasar el tiempo con su familia o volvían a sus casas allá donde estuvieran.

El autobús dejo a todos los deportistas en la puerta del hotel con sus maletas a un lado, como era lo habitual antes de entrar todos se habían dedicado a hacer fotos para subirlas a sus redes sociales, algunos como Phichit hacían muchas mientras que Christ sonreía hacia ciertos italianos con gesto divertido como si conociera algo que ellos no, lo cual empezaba a empeorar el humor de Michele que no es que tuviera mucho tras una hora y media de autobús desde el aeropuerto de Praga junto con todos esos patinadores molestos, sobre todo el canadiense anunciando que ganaría aquella competición aunque estaba bien que todos hubieran ido a admirar como lo hacía.   
Yuri, cansado del viaje, fue el primero en entrar en el hostal dejando al resto haciendo todas las fotos que quisieran, Viktor luego le pasaría las que él considerara mejores. Llego hasta el mostrador de recepción viendo que no había nadie tras este así que uso esa campanita que había visto en todos los hoteles, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de usar, y la toco. Escucho unos cuantos murmullos en un idioma que imagino que era el local y salió alguien de la puerta que había tras la recepción.

\- ¡Emil! -dijo sorprendido el japonés al ver al patinador checo en aquel lugar. Se había sorprendido no verlo con los demás, pero supuso que viviendo en ese país no se hospedaría con ellos en el hostal, lo que no se esperaba es que estuviera trabajando en este precisamente. El checo abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver al japonés en su negocio familiar, aunque antes de que pudiera explicar cualquier cosa todos los patinadores habían entrado ante el grito de Katsuki y estaban mirándole de la misma manera que lo hacía Yuri.

\- ¿El patinaje no te da para ganarte la vida solo con el deporte? Pobre, tiene sus limitaciones-murmuro JJ que fue el primero en hablar  
-Me da perfectamente para vivir, gracias por preocuparte-dijo Emil sonriendo más por educación que por ganas, porque lo que tenía ganas era de tirarle un boli a la cabeza al canadiense por insinuar que no podía mantenerse solo patinando  
-Este es el negocio de su familia-explicó Giacometti mientras se iba acercando al mostrador y se asomaba a saludar a la señora Nekola que estaba tras la puerta por donde había salido Emil hacia unos minutos  
\- ¿y tú como lo sabes? -pregunto con cierta molestia el italiano que no veía porque el puñetero suizo tenía que tener una información que él desconocía sobre el checo  
\- ¿No te lo dijo? Fue mi entrenador quien descubrió a Emil, estuvo hasta su penúltimo año en junior entrenando en Suiza conmigo-explico sonriendo encantado de haber molestado al italiano por ese motivo, porque por la mirada que le había echado Michele a Emil, obviamente no se lo había contado. El checo solo sonrió como pequeña disculpa, aunque tampoco le habían preguntado con quien había entrenado ni nada parecido. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperasen y volvió a entrar por donde había salido, su madre le debía unas cuantas explicaciones al respecto, no le había dicho nada de eso cuando llego hace cuatros días ¡Ni su entrenador tampoco! ¿Por qué no estaba él en esa competición? ¿Es que no le consideraban lo suficiente bueno?  
Durante unos minutos solo se oyeron frases en ese idioma que ninguno conocía pero que todos intentaban descifrar por el tono que estaban usando madre e hijo, y de vez en cuando una tercera voz masculina que Michele supuso que era el hermano de Emil. Por el tono, todos decidieron que Emil estaba algo molesto por no haber sido informado de esa llegada, pero termino por perdonar a su madre por el tono que usaba al final. Volvió a salir a la recepción con clara cara de derrota antes de volver a sonreír a los patinadores y ponerse delante del ordenador para atenderlos a todos.  
Las habitaciones podían ser compartidas o individuales, había quienes como Yuri Plisetsky, el cual se había desplazado hasta el principio para ser el primero en pedir, la pidieron individual y lo más lejos que gente molesta. Emil se apuntó poner al canadiense lejos del pobre ruso, el cual no era aquel chico de hacía un año, sino que había dado un buen estirón consiguiendo casi la misma altura que Viktor y dejando atrás al japonés, aunque su actitud seguía tan agresiva como siempre. Jean-Jacques pidió una suite, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que darle el ático y arrastro al suizo con él para que le prestara atención en esos momentos.   
Todos se anotaron ponerse tapones durante esos días

Todos fueron pasando hasta llegar al japonés, el cual parecía indeciso por compartir o no compartir su habitación con el ruso. Su mirada iba de Emil hasta Viktor sin saber que decidir mientras no se daba cuenta del billete que el ruso intentaba darle al checo para que no dejara que Yuri se fuera a otra habitación, dinero que termino en las manos del hermano pequeño de Emil que fue el encargado de darle la llave a Yuri, una habitación compartida, ante la indecisión del japonés y la mirada atónita de Emil ante el acto de su hermano. Tras que esos dos se fuera y el menor se pusiera a un lado de la recepción, llegó el turno de los italianos.

-A vosotros sé que os tengo que dar una compartida-comento Emil con una suave sonrisa mientras le daba una tarjeta a cada uno-Es una habitación muy bonita.

-Grazie-agradeció Sara cogiendo su maleta, aunque se quedó quieta porque parecía que su mellizo no había terminado con su… lo que fueran esos dos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre tenía un hostal? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-Y tampoco me dijiste lo que Giacometti  
-En mi defensa diré que nunca me preguntaste sobre a lo que se dedicaba mi madre ni donde me entrene-murmuro el castaño encogiéndose suavemente de hombros, no le parecía algo tan grave después de todo solo eran unos datos sin importancia.  
-Tu tampoco preguntaste nada de eso  
-No pareces tener la mejor relación con tu padre así que preferí no preguntar… y yo ya sé dónde entrenabas   
-Ni quiero hablar  
Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el checo, subió las escaleras, huyendo en parte de la mirada del checo menor que le observaba como si hubiera matado a alguien. Luego sería Sara quien le diría que Emil si sabía más cosas de Michele que el otro del centro europeo

-Deja de mirarlo así, Vasek, no ha hecho nada malo-murmuro Emil cuando por fin estuvieron solos su hermano y él. El menor era más parecido a su difunto padre, con los ojos de color castaño y el pelo rubio más ordenado que el del patinador. Solo tenía quince años, pero ya era bastante alto para su edad  
-No me gusta ese italiano, tiene algo en la forma en la que te mira… como si fueras suyo o algo así-murmuro el menor cruzándose de brazos-Además, no sé porque tanto revuelo con todos los patinadores, ni que fuera un deporte emocionante, casi ni se le puede considerar deporte  
-Ten cuidado con esas palabras estos días-dijo Emil mirando como su hermano iba hacia el comedor del hostal. Soltó un suspiro, mirando el ordenador con todos los registros que habían entrado ese día. Iban a ser uno días movidos para su tranquilo pueblo.  
Cuando se iba a ir a su habitación fue cuando noto que el móvil le vibraba, lo abrió con curiosidad viendo que no era ni más ni menos que su entrenador diciéndole que participaría en el evento que tendría lugar en aquel pueblo. Suspiro, seguro que eso era una venganza por todo lo que le hacía sufrir con sus deportes extremos. Ahora tenía unos días para improvisar una coreografía, aunque tenía una usando esa música de cuando era más joven.

La tarde paso más rápida de lo que el checo había creído posible, quizás porque había estado ayudando a todos a instalarse, las quejas sobre quien les había tocado al lado, un momento crítico para muchos donde se había caído el internet durante unos largos quince minutos, al final antes de darse cuenta, Emil estaba intentando convencer a su madre que podía seguir ayudando en el servicio de cena a pesar de todo.

-No me importa servir las mesas, de verdad, estoy descansado, estoy bien, déjame hacerlo-murmuro el patinador a su madre haciendo un mohín algo infantil que hacía que desde el punto de vista de su madre se viera adorable- ¿Por qué?  
-Suficiente haces en la recepción sin cobrar nada  
\- ¿Qué no me vas a dar dinero? Primera noticia-bromeo intentando hacer reír a su madre y salirse con la suya  
-Así que nada de servir la mesa, siéntate y disfruta de la comida

Y tras irse a otro lado, Emil supo que había perdido otra conversación con su madre. No había más remedio que enfrentar a sus compañeros de pista. Se separó de la encima donde estaba apoyado, cogiendo tres platos con cierta habilidad dada por la experiencia y fue hacia el salón. Este era un lugar amplio donde cabían las suficientes mesas como para que sus clientes estuvieran cómodos sin golpearse los unos con los otros, tenía grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el exterior donde si había suerte se podía ver la nieve caer. Si, era un lugar bastante bonito, sobre todo cuando llevaban las nevadas que el lugar se volvía una especie de refugio incluso para los habitantes de aquel pueblo. El checo llego a la mesa de los italianos, sirviéndoles primero el plato que su madre había preparado y murmurando un buen provecho en su idioma acompañado siempre con una sonrisa junto un guiño para el italiano antes de hacer su retirada a la mesa con su hermano.

-Admítelo, es adorable, Micky-dijo su hermana saludando con la mano al japonés que acababa de entrar con un ruso enganchado al brazo.  
-Bah, solo es un idiota alegre-replico aun molesto con el checo por ocultarle cosas ni pasar tiempo con él durante esa tarde. Sabía que había estado ocupado, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera molesto.  
La comida termino pasando ante la atenta mirada del checo que le había asegurado a su madre que él vigilaría el comedor y a todos los invitados, sabía lo que podían hacer esos “inocentes” y “educados” patinadores cuando le dieran un poco de alcohol. Aunque la verdad es que todos se controlaron durante la cena, al menos hasta que todos los menores menos Yurio se fueron a la cama, incluyendo a su propio hermano. Emil volvió a asegurarle a su madre que estaría atento a todo lo que quisieran, no quería que su madre trasnochara porque los otros no quisieran descansar aún. Ahí fue cuando comprobó lo que hacía el alcohol a la gente cuando bebía demasiado.  
Él estaba en una de las mesas más cerca de la ventana junto con Sara y Mik mientras veía como sus compañeros ya se habían pasado con la bebida ¿podría ser que no estuvieran acostumbrado a beber la cerveza de su país? Bueno, quizás les tuvo que informar que era más fuerte de lo que solía ser la cerveza. Oh, entonces… miró de reojo a los italianos a los que había servido unas cuantas cervezas, si, ambos sonrojado y murmurando a saber que, en italiano, pero al menos eran borrachos pacíficos.

No como los otros

Viktor ya estaba totalmente desnudo al haberse pasado con el vodka mientras que Chris iba por el mismo camino, aunque por cómo se movía, el checo intuía que se iba a desnudar pronto… Si, ahí estaba, desnudo. Incluso el canadiense estaba de ese modo, bueno, solo un bóxer que ponía sus iniciales y una coronita era lo que le excluía del club de la desnudez. Emil terminaba la cerveza de su vaso cuando Michele se subió encima suya dándole un beso que había sorprendido al checo, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos de amor en público. Después de eso, recibió un golpe y unas cuantas palabras en italiano del que no entendió en absoluto. Aunque creía que era insultándolo o algo así, seguro que mañana no se acordaba de nada

\- ¡Ya basta! -grito el japonés llamando la atención a los de la sala. Al final, el joven Yuri había conseguido que esos tres estuvieran recibiendo una regañina por su parte que duró muchísimo, parecía que el actual campeón del Grand Prix se sabía imponer cuando se lo proponía, al menos es lo que parecía. Emil no tardó mucho más en dar por cerrado el bar, pidiendo a todos que se fueran de allí hacia sus habitaciones. Mila se había llevado a Sara por lo que solo quedaba Michele sobre una mesa en un estado de “contento”, ni sobrio ni muy borracho. El checo cogió a su pareja en brazos sin demasiados problemas y lo llevo a la habitación donde lo dejó en la cama con cuidado. Iba a ser unos días bastante duros y extraños, pero quería pensar que sería divertido tener a todas esas personas por su bonito pueblo.

Mañana tendría que elegir que canciones usar para su coreografía y elegir que movimientos hacer para esta.

Cerró los ojos cuando por fin llego a su habitación y suspiro. Si, mañana se presentaba tan duro como hoy.


	2. Es un pueblo pequeño

Michele se había despertado temprano aquel día, la luz apenas entraba por la mañana por lo que supuso que haría poco que habría amanecido. Lo primero que noto es que no estaba en su habitación de Italia, hubiera visto de otro color el techo y no ese blanco, aunque eso se solucionó cuando recordó que estaban en un hostal para un evento, en el hostal de la familia de Emil, como para olvidarlo con todo lo que paso ayer. Lo segundo fue que no recordaba cómo había llegado a aquella habitación ni a la cama, bueno, eso ya lo descubriría, estaba vestido así que no tenía que estar preocupado, al menos es lo que pensaba. Lo último fue que su hermana no estaba, eso fue lo que hizo que se levantara de la cama de golpe, no creía que su hermana se hubiera levantado antes que él ya que solía ser la dormilona de los dos.

\- ¿Sara? -preguntó mirando en el pequeño balcón por si estaba allí, pero al no verla, sospecho que cierta rusa la había secuestrado desde bien entrada la mañana. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, esa maldita Mila le había vuelto a separar de su adorada hermana, empezaba bien la mañana, apenas llevaba diez minutos despierto y ya andaba de mal humor por culpa de los rusos. Se dio una ducha rápida antes de ir hacía el salón, quizás ya estaba el desayuno, pero no fue con prisa, sino que se tomó su tiempo para dejar que el agua le relajara

Esperaba que lo primero que se encontrará al bajar fuera la madre de Emil, la señora Nekola con esa sonrisa y ojos azules que sin duda el patinador había heredado de ella, el italiano no dudaba de que era la versión femenina y mayor del checo, aunque, ella tenía un pequeño brillo de tristeza que Michele no deseaba ver en los ojos de su checo. Era algo triste que imaginaba que tendría que ver con todo lo que le había contado Emil sobre su familia. Aun así, cuando bajo no se encontró a esa mujer, sino que entrando de la calle se encontró la sonrisa eterna de Emil con su bolsa de deporte a un lado ¿no se suponía que tendría que estar durmiendo todavía? ¿A dónde había ido ese idiota alegre?

\- Que temprano, Micky-saludó dejando la bolsa de deporte a un lado donde no pudiera molestar a nadie.

-Lo mismo digo ¿de dónde vienes?

-De correr y hacer unas compras-dijo sacando una bolsa de algún veinticuatro horas que habría encontrado por el camino porque dudaba mucho que a esa hora hubiera algo más abierto aparte de ese tipo de tienda

Micky le miraba como si algo no terminara de encajar en su historia, porque era verdad que algo no encajaba con la historia que el checo estaba contando ¿Quién va a comprar tan temprano? Pero cuando se acercó a besarle parecía que el fuego furioso del italiano se fue apagando hasta aceptar el beso y hasta corresponderlo ahora que no había nadie alrededor. Al separarse, miro al checo, sonrojado mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño como solía hacer, el checo hacia algo que no quería decirle, pero terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano, para algo él era el inteligente de los dos

-Bueno, hare el desayuno-comentó el checo dándole otro beso mucho más corto antes de entrar en lo que el italiano pensaba que era la cocina.

Poco a poco, el salón fue llenándose del resto de patinadores, su hermana bajo con la rusa. Mila estaba intentando quitarle a su hermana. Las miro fijamente, lanzando esas miradas que deberían haber incordiado e incomodado a cualquiera pero que las chicas parecían inmunes porque al final terminaron sentándose juntas y él termino en la misma mesa que Giacometti, Katsuki y Nikiforov. No sabía porque tenía que comer con ellos, pero las otras opciones tampoco le parecían bien así que se conformó con quedarse en aquel sitio. 

El desayuno fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, solo había sido interrumpido por el café que según parecía había sido hecho por la señora Nekola y no parecía el mejor que ellos habían tomado, pero ante la mirada de los dos hijos, una mirada que podía haber alertado a cualquier animal de que, si hacían algo que entristeciera a su madre, lo iban a pasar mal, no tuvieron más remedio que tomárselo, solo para que esa alegre mujer no sufriera ni ellos conocieran la furia de los hermanos Nekola, si, parecía que Emil tenia de eso. El silencio y las buenas caras que hicieron para disimular lo malo del café hizo que Emil pasara luego con una cafetera llena de buen café y fuera sirviéndolo disculpándose por el café de antes.

Después del desayuno todos se habían ido, Phichit había ido a hacer fotos, JJ estaba en su cuarto, Vic y Chris se habían ido de visita por el pueblo haciendo que al final el salón se quedara solo el japonés y el italiano. Había un silencio un tanto incomodo que se rompió cuando el checo entró en la sala, sentándose en la misma mesa donde ellos estaban. Parecía que había hecho magia ya que un ambiente algo incómodo se había convertido en uno agradable, era la habilidad del checo coincidieron Michele y Yuri

\- ¿Ya habéis elegido las canciones? -pregunto teniendo la lista de las canciones disponibles para el evento, había muchas escogidas así que se tenía que quedar con las que los demás no habían querido. No le importaba porque había bastante que le gustaban, pero habían elegido muchas que a él le hubiera encantado hacer

-Sí, Viktor y yo estuvimos decidiendo nuestras canciones-comento el japonés sonriendo mientras jugaba con el anillo de su dedo, ese anillo que no se lo quitaba desde la gran final de Barcelona-Reflections, Part of your world y Strangers like me, esas son las mías.

Emil busco las canciones en la lista que tenía, escribiendo al lado el nombre de Yuri, eran canciones que le pegaba para el japonés. Son canciones que hablaban sobre formar parte de algo, seguir a alguien y ser uno mismo. Si, eran para Yuri sin dudarlo, hablaban sobre él mismo y la relación que tenía con Viktor

-Someday, I can go the distance y Beauty and Beast-murmuro el italiano mientras se tomaba un café. Emil puso el nombre de Micky como había hecho antes. Eran canciones sentidas, bonitas y con un mensaje, si, eran del estilo de Michele. Este, miró la lista del checo con curiosidad por si había apuntado algo, sonriendo de lado al ver Inmortals rodeada-Esa canción es muy de tu estilo. Nunca me vas a emocionar con tu patinaje con ese tipo de canciones.

Emil se quedó mirándolo antes de sonreír de una manera misteriosa, aunque antes de poder contestar los dos patinadores mayores hicieron su acto de presencia en el salón de nuevo. No parecía que hubieran comprado gran cosa ya que ninguno venía con bolsas y de todas maneras habían tardado demasiado poco como para poder hacer nada.  
-Pensaba que ibais a comprar por el pueblo-comento Yuri mirando a su prometido ruso el cual tenía una cara de cachorro triste que ponía a veces.  
-Nadie habla inglés en este pueblo-comento Chris sentando a un lado del checo-Así que no hemos podido hacer gran cosa  
-Bueno… era obvio-dijo Emil mirándolos como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Su pueblo era tranquilo, pequeño y encantador pero la mayoría no hablaban otro idioma que no fuera el propio, quizás alguno el eslovaco, pero era los de menos-Es un pueblo, casi nadie sabe ingles  
-Vaya, eso complica las cosas-murmuro el japonés-Tendrías que hacer de traductor para que nos moviéramos por aquí

Un silencio se instauro en la sala, Michele tenía todas sus alertas encendidas, no le gustaba como miraban los dos mayores al único checo parlante que había en la sala, el cual tomaba tranquilamente su café sin ser consciente de lo había hecho la idea de Yuri o de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ruso y el suizo.

-Bueno, entonces todo está bastante claro ¿no? -dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del más joven

-Claro-coincidió el ruso mientras imitaba al suizo- ¡Turismo en grupo, sé nuestro guía!

Entre los dos levantaron a Emil que murmuraba confuso en su propio idioma hasta que termino de entender lo que querían. Solo era hacer de guía turístico, no pasaba nada, al menos no tendría que pasar nada en teoría, así que se dejó arrastrar hasta la puerta para empezar a hacer de guía para dos de los mejores patinadores del mundo.

\- ¡Eh! Nada de secuestrar a Emil-gruño el italiano cogiendo su chaqueta y yendo detrás de esos dos que ya arrastraban al pobre checo. A saber, que pasaba si dejaba a esos dos con el inocentón de Emil.

-Yuri~ vente, vamos a hacer turismo-dijo Viktor asomándose de nuevo para ver a su prometido. Quería hacer turismo y seguir haciéndose fotos los dos juntos como en Barcelona

-Es verdad, podemos hacer turismo-dijo Yuri y levantándose para ir detrás del rubio platino que acababa de abandonar el hotel.

Una vez fuera, los dos soltaron a su guía local empezando este la marcha por su bello pueblo, apenas tardo en empezar a contar un poco de la historia de cada cosa, incluso aquello que no podía ser considerado historia, pero era interesante como por ejemplo que le había pasado tal o cual cosa en aquella calle. Sus acompañantes se dedicaban a hacerse fotos cada vez que podían escuchando al checo muy de vez en cuando, el único que parecía realmente atento era el italiano que no podía evitar imaginarse a una pequeña versión de Emil corriendo con su enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Como si el guía le leyera la mente, estrecho su mano con la suya en un suave apretón y entrelazo los dedos, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que había imaginado en su mente.  
\- ¿te está gustando mi pueblo? -pregunto ahora que estaban parados y los otros tres hacían fotos o compraban algo en la tienda donde Emil se había parado, era una típica de recuerdos así que imaginaba que algo se llevarían.  
-No está mal-respondió sonriendo de lado mientras esperaba en la puerta para proseguir con la marcha, aunque aún ni habían conseguido llegar a lo que Emil decía que era la zona centro de su pueblo, donde estaba el ayuntamiento.

El italiano no pudo añadir mucho más a la conversación ya que Emil paso dentro de la tienda cuando fue llamado por el japonés, según parecía deseaba un recuerdo para su madre y el checo era el más indicado para indicarle sobre lo que sería típico de allí.

\- ¿Molestó? -pregunto el suizo cuando salió del local con solo un imán en una bolsa  
\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Solo está indicándole que comprar-murmuro el italiano frunciendo el ceño ante la tontería que había dicho el rubio y volviendo a mirar a su pareja que enseñaba una pareja de marionetas que representaban a dos bailarines al ruso y al japonés que parecían encantados con ese recuerdo que se iban a llevar.  
-No decía ahora, decía por lo de ayer, que supiera lo de su familia y tú no-comento mirando también como la feliz pareja de prometidos intentaban entenderse con las coronas checas mientras Emil explicaba con paciencia como iban  
-No, para nada-mintió Michele, cruzándose de brazos, no estaba molesto, al menos no con Emil, él tenía que haber preguntado esas cosas cuando empezaron a salir, cuando el más joven no dejaba de preguntarle cosas sobre él. Sara tenía razón, Emil conocía muchas más sobre él que él sobre Emil. Maldición. Si es que nunca había tenido pareja, no sabía cómo funcionaba eso ¿y si había molestado al checo? Lo volvió a mirar, al menos no parecía molesto por nada porque cuando se giró a la puerta tenía sus eternas sonrisas.

-Vamos, vamos… quiero enseñaros algo

Termino arrastrando a todos por el pueblo mientras saludaba a todos los vecinos, a los niños que se paraban a hablar con él y hasta a los perros que buscaban las caricias del checo. Fue un camino que no debería haber sido largo pero que por las distracciones del más joven termino siendo más largo y agradable, Emil les presentaba a todos los que se encontraban y les explicaba hasta donde tenían los negocios esas personas si las tenían. Pasaron por el ayuntamiento con aquella torre alta de un estilo renacentista, a la cual le hicieron también fotos, hasta vieron allí a Phichit haciendo lo mismo. El tailandés se unió a la marcha hasta llegar a una pista que rápidamente hizo con los cinco extranjeros sonreirán sin poder evitarlo.

-Bienvenidos, a la pista de patinaje de Volyně-murmuro Emil con una ilusión que se le noto tanto en la voz como en la mirada, era una mirada que indicaba que eso era importante para él-Aquí haremos el espectáculo. Es una buena pista y tiene muchos asientos, aunque rara vez se ha llenado entero  
-Creo que esta vez sí que lo haremos-murmuro el ruso señalando la taquilla con el cartel del evento y otro por encima que ponía que estaban agotados

Emil abrió los ojos sorprendido y entro en el recinto corriendo gritando el nombre de alguien así que los demás no tardaron en ir detrás de él viendo que en la entrada de aquel lugar había un hombre de cerca de cincuenta años con el pelo negro donde ya resaltaban las canas blancas que marcaban su larga vida. Emil no tardo en ponerse hablar en su propio idioma con aquel hombre mientras le señalaba los carteles y sonreía, no había duda que el patinador se llevaba bien con ese hombre. Poco a poco empezaban a asomarse niños por una puerta que no hacían más que mirar a los patinadores con los ojos brillantes y emocionados ¡Era ellos! Los mejores patinadores del mundo estaban en su pista de patinaje, de verdad Emil los conocía a todos. Al final solo uno de ellos fue lo suficiente valiente para acercarse a Viktor para pedirle un autógrafo, aunque por la cara que había puesto el ruso no había entendido ni una palabra e intentaba comunicarse con la niña tanto en inglés como en ruso, quizás los dos idiomas se parecían más de lo que creía.

-Te está pidiendo una foto-comentó Emil volviendo a prestarles atención y volviendo al inglés-de hecho, quiere una foto con todos…-aclaro mirando a la niña que asentía con la cabeza, aunque luego todos se fueron acercando-Corrijo de nuevo, todos quieren una foto con vosotros

\- ¡Por supuesto! Nos haremos todas las que queráis-exclamo Phichit agachándose con un par de niño y sacando su móvil para hacerse selfies como él bien sabia, en eso sí que era el rey indiscutible.

Emil se hizo a un lado para dejar que los pequeños patinadores pidieran mil fotos a sus compañeros de pista mientras él sonreía divertido mientras los veía. Era gracioso verlos pasar de un niño a otro y rellenar las hojas de los cuadernos de esos niños que no hacían más que gritar emocionados cuando terminaban, incluso a los más mayores se les escapaba un gritito emocionados cuando creían que nadie les prestaba ya atención. Cuando el ultimo niño se hubo ido y todas las fotos estaban hechas, volvieron a donde estaban los checos más mayores todavía hablando con tranquilidad.

-Os presento a Milko Cerny, es el entrenador del equipo del pueblo y mi primer entrenador-presentó Emil señalando al hombre con la mano

-Un placer-murmuro este con un marcado acento en el inglés, se notaba que, aunque sabía hablarlo no lo usaba a menudo. Al contrario que Emil que de usarlo tan a menudo había hecho que su acento fuera bastante más suave y más fluido que el de ese hombre o el de la propia señora Nekola que también lo tenía.

Tampoco tardaron demasiado en irse de aquel lugar tras hablar un poco con aquel hombre, todos le dijeron cuando iban a ir a patinar viendo que el hombre ya tenía planeado suspender las clases de sus alumnos por el evento ya que entendía la situación y la federación así se lo había pedido.

La comía fue en un restaurante de la zona donde Emil les invito a probar lo que quisieran de la carta ya que era comida checa, fue explicando poco a poco todo lo que era cada plato sin inclinarse más por uno que por otro. Al final entre quejas y alabanzas, todos terminaron comiendo y yendo después por algo de postre haciendo que el checo, que los había dejado volar solos, y el japonés, el cual había dejado a Viktor elegir, se quedaron solos en la mesa. Yuri termino de poner bien el recuerdo para que no se terminara rompiendo ni nada por el viaje y miro a Emil.

-No sabía que tú también empezaste en una pista tan pequeña como esta-comento el japonés   
-Ah, si-murmuro Emil rascándose la mejilla-Cuando patinaba aquí no tenía ni que pensar un tema para la siguiente competición-comento riéndose suavemente  
-Cierto, todo era más sencillo, ahora hay que elegir un tema ¿tienes alguna idea para el próximo año?  
-La pérdida de la humanidad ha sido el de este año, quizás… no llegue a transmitir eso bien-murmuro, aunque todos pensaban que lo que ese europeo había hecho no era humano, el mensaje lo había sabido captar bien sin duda-Quizás algo más sentimental estaría bien  
-Lo mejor es algo que sientas que puedes decirle al mundo. Mi mensaje fue el amor y creo… que conseguí llevar el mensaje donde quería. A la persona que quería que llegara   
-Supongo… tengo que pensar, aún hay bastante tiempo-susurro Emil echando una rápida mirada al chico italiano que ahora mismo elegía un postre. Quizás tuviera su tema delante de las narices sin saberlo

El día había transcurrido con bastante rapidez, tras comer, ellos habían decidido irse a practicar a la pista de patinaje sus coreografías por turnos mientras Emil volvía al hostal ya que tenía que ayudar en la cocina, alegando que él tenía otro tipo de horarios para practicar, cosa que a los mellizos italianos no les hizo gracia ya que querían ver cómo le estaba yendo al checo con esa coreografía exprés que había tenido que montar pero nada de lo que le dijeran parecía tener efecto así que desistieron. A la hora de cenar como siempre, estaba todo listo, como el día anterior fueron sirviendo la comida poco a poco hasta llegar al postre.

-Os traemos Trdelník, es un dulce tradicional de nuestro país-anunciaba Danka Nekola mientras iba poniendo las cestas en las mesas para quienes quisieran probar. Era un dulce que recordaba a las rosquillas por su forma redonda y el hueco en el medio pero que olía a nueces y a azúcar-Esta caliente así que tened cuidado  
El italiano cogió uno, dándole un suave mordisco, estaba bueno, pero había algo que le sonaba en aquel dulce, aunque nunca lo hubiera probado, algo muy familiar que parecía que estaba ahí dándole vueltas. Fue cuando se lamio los labios cuando se dio cuenta de a que le recordaba aquel sabor, que era lo que se le venía a la mente con aquel sabor en la boca.

-Así saben los labios de Emil-susurro en una voz más alta de lo que quería haciendo que su hermana le mirara y no pudiera evitar soltar una pequeña risa al igual que Mila que estaba a su lado. El checo sabía dulce y era algo que no le resultaba extraño. Echo un vistazo a la mesa de Emil viendo cómo se terminaba uno y se lamia los labios como había hecho él momentos antes, bueno había encontrado su dulce checo favorito


	3. Un cura motorista y fotos viejas

El día empezaba de nuevo, los entrenamientos iban a llevarse a cabo en menos de tres horas por lo que los patinadores estaban empezando a despertarse para bajar a desayunar como llevaban haciendo unos cuantos días en aquel pueblo pequeño de Republica Checa aunque esta vez lejos del ambiente relajado, cálido y familiar que solía recibir a todos sus huésped el salón del hostal, había un ambiente tenso que hizo que los patinadores terminaran bajando con cierto temor hacia allí dado que no habían oído nunca algo así en aquel lugar. Sobre todo, estaban extrañado porque parecía que una de las voces era de Emil que sonaba ¿enfadado? ¿El checo tenía ese registro emocional dentro de él? Se fueron acercando hasta donde la bronca estaba teniendo lugar sin poder llegar a entender nada al respecto y echando de menos algún subtitulo que les ayudara a comprender que es lo que había hecho que el patinador checo se pusiera de esa manera. 

El checo parecía realmente alterado mientras se gritaba con su hermano menor sobre algo que ninguno llegaba a entender. Los rusos parecían estar bastante atentos por si conseguían descifrar algo por el parecido del idioma mientras que el suizo y los italianos andaban escuchando por si podían entender algo de haber estado ese tiempo con el checo, algunas palabras habrían aprendido, aunque parecía que ninguno conseguía entender lo que pasaba en aquella sala. La señora Nekola parecía que intentaba mediar entre ambos jóvenes sin mucho éxito porque en cuanto parecía que la discusión estaba más calmada volvía a subir como la espuma, no, parecía que eso no iba a tener un fin bastante claro. Al menos eso pensaban porque ante algo dicho por menor, Emil se quedó quieto y callado, impactado por esas palabras desconocidas que le habían dirigido. Michele se fue a acercar a su pareja para ver si estaba bien cuando Emil levanto la mano, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban todos, no fue a parar a la cara de su hermano sino contra la pared con un golpe seco que hizo temblar un poco los cuadros que había cerca. Murmuro unas palabras antes de que su hermano saliera corriendo de aquel lugar y por fin, la familia se percatara de que sus invitados estaban en aquel lugar

-D... Disculpen este espectáculo, ahora mismo le serviremos el desayuno no se preocupen en absoluto-murmuro la madre de Emil intentando hablar bien el inglés a pesar de tener los nervios claramente alterados-Vayan al comedor, por favor…

Michele se quedó mirando al checo igual que algunos ya que este seguía en la misma posición sin haberse movido un centímetro, casi parecía una estatua sino le vieran respirar

-Emil… ¿estas…

El italiano ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando Emil ya se había girado con una sonrisa en los labios, fingiendo que no pasaba nada y mostrándose al mundo como alguien alegre y despreocupado 

-Va, va, ya habéis oído, al salón todo el mundo. Os serviremos la comida en menos de quince minutos  
Ninguno parecía demasiado convencido para irse teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, pero parecía que la madre de Emil podría encargarse de la situación ya que la vieron acercándose al patinador para hablar. Michele se quedó unos minutos más viendo como Emil volvía de nuevo a su idioma original para negar con la cabeza a su madre mientras, por los gestos, intentaba que la mujer dejara el tema a un lado para empezar a trabajar de una vez. El italiano se fue a acercar de nuevo pero el checo le miro dándose cuenta de que seguía ahí y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solía dedicarle, con la diferencia que esta vez esa alegría no llego a los ojos azules del menor, sino que brillaban con esa tristeza que el otro día había visto en los ojos idénticos de la señora Nekola. Eso fue solo un segundo antes de que el menor entrara en la cocina dejándole con la pregunta en los labios ¿Qué le había dicho aquel mocoso para que Emil se quedara de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero lo pensaba descubrir

Fue hacia el salón donde vio que esta vez su mesa estaba más llena de gente ¿porque demonios estaba JJ también en su mesa? Gruño bajito, no estaba de humor, pero parecía que el grupo estaba hablando de lo que había pasado y quizás entre todos conseguían adivinar lo que había pasado. Así que se sentó en la mesa escuchando lo que habían cogido de toda la discusión que habían presenciado.

-Yo he conseguido entender patinador-comento Sara mirando a su hermano-Me dijo como se decía cuando vimos el cartel del evento-Así que es algo con eso

-Padre-aportó Christopher que conocía esa palabra por el mismo Emil que se la había repetido alguna vez

-Moto-añadió Viktor que era lo único que había conseguido averiguar en toda esa discusión en checo

-Moto, padre y patinador no es que nos den muchas pistas-murmuro Yuri intentando hacer alguna teoría

\- ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó JJ. dando un suave golpe en la mesa-El padre será el de la iglesia, iba en moto y casi atropella a un patinador que era el hermano de Emil. La bronca ha sido por no tener cuidado

-Eso no tiene sentido-dijo Viktor expresando lo que todos pensaban-En todo caso el que iba en moto seria el hermano y el patinador es el padre  
Un silencio se instaló en la mesa esperando que alguno admitiera que era una broma, pero siguiendo intercambiando ideas sobre porque su teoría era mejor que la del otro. No parecía que ninguno fuera a decir que era broma.

-Viktor, no creo que sea eso-murmuro Yuri intentando hacer que su prometido dejara ese tema de una vez y que Michele dejara de preguntarse porque estaba sentado con dos idiotas

-Si Emil se puso así y esta la palabra padre por medio, seguramente tenga que ver con su padre-dijo Chris poniendo fin a la tontería del cura motorista

\- ¿El señor Nekola? -pregunto Yuri, se había dado cuenta de que este no había aparecido ninguna vez por el hotel, le había resultado curioso pero noble parecía educado preguntar. Imaginaba que estaba de viaje o algo así.

-No he visto a ese hombre, pensaba que estaría divorciado de la madre de Emil-comento el canadiense. Sus padres tenían una gran relación, pero sabía que no todos los matrimonios iban así.

Chris se quedó callado, no le correspondía a él decir nada de eso, en realidad a ninguno de aquella mesa, pero si alguien tenía algún tipo de derecho ese era el italiano que para algo era su pareja. Este miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba la mesa con el dedo, no veía porque le tenía que contar algo así a esos idiotas, pero conociéndoles seguro que iban a preguntarle al checo y eso no ayudaría a su estado de ánimo, seguro.

-Emil… perdió a su padre cuando tenía siete años, por eso no está aquí ni lo vais ver. Así que seguramente Giacometti tenga razón, si se ha puesto así es porque su hermano le ha dicho algo relacionado con eso-murmuro el italiano mirando a los demás mientras parecía que la noticia iba calando en ellos, no es que Emil hablara demasiado de su padre, en eso se parecían. Cuando salía ese tema, alguno de los dos cambiaba rápidamente a otro mucho más agradable del que hablar. Emil lo entendía y él también por lo que nunca habían tenido problema, hasta ahora donde eso había jugado en su contra, de haber preguntado más quizás sabría cómo actuar en ese momento-Pero no comentéis nada, que lo vais a empeorar

No se pudo hablar mucho más ya que el desayuno empezó a salir, pero quien no apareció por el salón fue el checo que parecía que no iba a desayunar en esa zona. Tampoco apareció el menor de los hermanos, así que el tema se paró cuando la familia empezó a servir por las mesas.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya o qué? -gruño Yurio cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos y casi habían terminado el desayuno. El rubio se encontraba ya con su bolsa de deporte y al lado del héroe kazajo-me iré solo si sigues tardando 

-Va, ya vamos, no seas impaciente, Yurio-dijo el ruso levantándose de la mesa para ir a la recepción donde habían dejado las bolsas cuando bajaron  
Emil estaba allí cogiendo la suya, el checo sintió observado ya que todos se quedaron mirándolo como si esperaran que explotará o algo por el estilo. Se rasco la nuca, cogiendo la mochila de Michele también y acercándose a él para dársela

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó sonriéndoles como siempre.

Parecía que el checo no iba a soltar prenda de nada y por mucho que miraron a Michele este no parecía que fuera a hablar de eso delante de ellos. Al final todos terminaron yéndose de una vez a la pista de patinaje donde ya estaban allí sus observadores habituales, los niños que formaban el club del pueblo. Ellos habían dicho que era du pista y ya que no podían practicar al menos querían ver a los mejores patinadores del mundo practicar, también irían al espectáculo del que tenían las entradas para los días que duraba.  
Todos fueron poniendo sus canciones para practicar e incluso fue gracioso cuando descubrieron que Otabek, JJ y Yurio compartían una película, el mismo día, además. Can you feel the love night, I just can't wait to be king y Be prepared respectivamente. Tuvieron una pequeña disputa sobre quien haría mejor de león, aunque todos los demás terminaron acordando que el tigre de Siberia seguía siendo Yurio y ese fue el punto que defendió Otabek para decir el argumento ganador.

Todos fueron pasando viendo las canciones de la mayoría, otros preferían guardarse sus canciones para que fueran sorpresa. Viktor no quería decir la última que tenía, Sara no quería decir la primera mientras que Emil había mostrado solo la canción del primer día. Y ahora era esa la que iba a practicar cuando Chris salió de la pista tras haber terminado con su canción de Hellfire.

Los demás se quedaron atentos mientras la música empezaba y el checo empezaba a deslizarse por el hielo llevando a cabo la coreografía que había adaptado para esa canción en especial.

-No está suelto-comentó Sara mirando al centro europeo analizando la coreografía-no está disfrutando, Emil siempre disfruta patinando

-Sí, ese idiota tiene algo en la cabeza que no le deja despegar-murmuró Michele cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como su saltamontes no clavaba los saltos-lo único que se le da bien y está fallando

-Cuando tiene algo en la cabeza nunca consigue meterse en el patinaje, le pasa desde pequeño-comentó Chris que también estaba atento. Conocía a Emil desde que su entrenador se lo había llevado para que entrenaran juntos-Y algunos saltos tampoco le salen, no coge el suficiente impulso. No fallaba así desde los trece años.   
Michele chasqueo la lengua molesto ¿en que estaría pensando Emil para fallar así? Tenía que averiguarlo, no le gustaba verlo así. Vio como intentaba hacer un cuádruple y como el cuerpo de Emil terminaba cayendo al suelo, no había apoyado bien el pie

\- ¿Se ha hecho daño? -preguntó Sara viendo como su hermano se quitaba los protectores de las cuchillas y entraba en la pista para ir a por el menor. 

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-dijo este sentándose en el hielo y alzando las manos hacia el italiano, aunque se quedó callado ante la mirada de Michele, él sí que parecía un león en ese momento. Dejo que el mayor le ayudara a levantarse y le llevara hasta las gradas para poder examinarle mejor. Al quitarle uno de los patines, estuvo comprobando si estaba hinchado o lastimado, aunque por el suspiro de alivio del italiano, supuso que todo estaba correcto- ¿ves? Dije que estaba bien. Con que me centre un poco más estará todo genial

-No, descansa por hoy, a ver si se te va a poner peor-replico Michele mientras le quitaba el otro patín y se quedaba a su lado por si al checo se le ocurría volver a ponerse los patines.

Al final, cuando por fin el ultimo patinador termino de ensayar, Phichit y su canción de Friends like me, todos terminaron de recoger sus cosas. Emil se había pasado casi todo el tiempo entre Michele y JJ. hablando de algunos viajes, aunque sobre todo eso ultimo era con el canadiense ya que el italiano estaba concentrado en los ensayos de su hermana e intentar sacarle también cual era la canción que no le quería decir, ella sabía todas las suyas, no era justo.

-Cuando vuelvas a Canadá alguna vez te llevare allí, te gustara-comento por último el rey antes de despedirse para ir con sus padres 

Emil cogió la mano de Michele para volver a reclamar su atención como un cachorro que vuelve para que jueguen con él. El italiano tardó un poco en hacerle caso, como siempre ya que vigilaba a su hermana, pero esta vez en vez de insistir como solía hacer, el checo decidió desistir y terminar de recoger sus cosas, otra muestra más de que le pasaba algo. 

Todos fueron yendo hacia el hotel de nuevo comentando que en nada sería aquel evento y las ganas que tenían de ver todas las coreografías, sobre todo aquellas que tan bien habían escondido algunos patinadores. Phichit y JJ no entendían porque tenían que ocultar esas cosas cuando todos deberían verlas. Emil cogió de la mano a Michele haciéndole tomar otro camino cuando estaban cerca del hotel para rodearlo. El italiano iba a mencionar que por ahí no estaba entrada del hotel, pero antes de poder quejarse vio que por la otra parte del hotel lo que había era una entrada de una casa, así que era por ahí por donde Emil y su familia hacia vida normal cuando no estaban trabajando. 

-Creo que no está mal que entres a mi casa ¿no? -dijo Emil mientras le seguía arrastrando hacia la puerta que no tardó mucho en abrir.

Michele se quedó contemplado la casa que bien parecía bastante típica de un pueblo, incluso en países diferentes, se veía que la casa ya tenía sus años por la estructura y la decoración que parecía que no había cambiado en años. La madre de Emil se acercó a ellos con una agradable sonrisa, saludándolos a los dos antes de ponerse a hablar con su hijo en checo, no sabía que le estaba diciendo, pero tras una leve cara de fastidio de Emil, este le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por donde habían venido dejándolo a él allí con Danka Nekola.

-Ha ido a comprar una cosa, no te preocupes, volverá enseguida-explico la mujer con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hijo-Siéntete en tu casa, te preparare algo de te  
Y así Michele se quedó solo en el salón de la casa de los Nekola sin haber abierto la boca en ningún momento. Paso dentro, yendo a una de las paredes donde había bastantes fotos colgadas. Era gracioso ver el proceso de crecimiento de Emil, en la pared había multitud de foto de los Nekola. Vio a Emil en lo que se supuso que era su primer día de escuela con su madre y su hermano menor, también disfrazado de oso e incluso vestido con un traje que imaginaba que era típico de su país. Fue pasando de foto en foto hasta llegar a una donde salía con un Chris que tendría como mucho dieciocho años mientras que Emil tendría diez u once. Sabía que habían entrenado juntos cuando Emil aun ni podía competir en las grandes competiciones, pero no sabía que desde tan pronto habían estado así. Había notado que Chris tenía confianza con Emil, él mismo le había dicho que confiaba mucho del suizo e incluso que este tenía un novio desde hace unos años.

-Esa foto me la mandaron desde Suiza cuando Emil llevaba unos seis meses allí-comento la mujer dándole la taza al italiano mientras sonreía nostálgica a un Emil que sonreía a la cámara, era gracioso verlo sin uno de sus dientes, seguramente sería de los últimos dientes de leche que se le habría caído

-No sabía que se hubiera ido con esa edad, pensé que siendo ya adolescente-murmuro Michele mirando de nuevo la fotografía.

-Empezó a patinar con ocho años, un año antes había estado en hockey, pero no dejaba de mirar a los patinadores y, además, no disfrutaba de ese deporte. Decía que no le gustaba tener que empujar y hacer daño a los demás-murmuro riéndose suavemente y provocando que el castaño sonriera de lado, ese checo era demasiado bueno-Con diez, hicieron un pequeño encuentro de patinadores, el señor Karpisek, el entrenador de Christopher, se fijó en Emil y vino a ofrecerme poder entrenarle en Suiza y que estudiara allí. Era una oportunidad que, sino cogía, bueno, Emil hubiera tenido más complicado ser patinador profesional así que deje que mi pequeño viviera en Suiza. Al menos, podía hablar con él todos los días por el ordenador

Michele miro de nuevo la foto de Emil, intentando imaginarse a Emil intentando adaptarse a un nuevo colegio y un nuevo país, pero siempre lo imaginaba con muchos amigos, el checo tenía algo que hacía que terminara cayéndote bien. Su mirada paso a una foto cercana donde había un hombre que parecía tan alto como lo era el checo en la actualidad, pero tenía un gesto más serio, el pelo era de un rubio más claro del que tenía el checo, más parecido al del menor de los hermanos. Si Emil le recordaba siempre a un osezno sin lugar a dudas ese hombre era el padre oso.

\- ¿Ese es…? -pregunto señalando la foto

-Es Hynek, el padre de Emil y Vasek-respondió mirando la foto haciendo que ese brillo triste que Michele siempre veía se intensificara más, sin duda, ese hombre era el causante de ello-Es una de las ultimas fotos que tenemos de él.

El italiano volvió a mirar a la foto, sí que se le veía rasgos que sin duda habían heredado sus hijos, pero era más parecido a Vasek que a Emil que bien se parecía a la mujer que tenía a su lado. El padre había sido el motivo por el que su saltamontes se había puesto así esta mañana, y que siguiera así, aunque lo negara ¿Qué habría pasado para que Emil se quedara de esa manera?

-Disculpe si soy maleducado, pero… ¿me podría decir que paso esta mañana? Creo que tiene que ver con su marido y que afecto mucho a Emil... por eso me gustaría saberlo-murmuro mirando de reojo a la mujer que se estaba mordiendo el labio, quizás debatiéndose si contárselo o no.

-Vasek últimamente está teniendo malas compañías y ayer casi tiene un accidente de moto por montarse con uno de sus amigos-empezó a explicar la mujer haciendo que moto fuera tachado de la lista de Michele dado que ya tenía una explicación, una buena no como la que decían el ruso y el canadiense-Emil es muy protector con él por lo que intento hacerle ver que lo que hacía no estaba bien, le dijo que su padre no admitirá esa conducta en Vasek, este le contesto que si pensaba que su padre estaría orgulloso de que Emil fuera patinador.

Michele se quedó mirando a la mujer, empezaba a entender más la discusión de esta mañana y el porqué de que Emil diera aquel golpe en la pared en vez de a su propio hermano. El checo pensaba que su padre no estaría de acuerdo con su profesión

\- ¿sería un problema ser patinador? -pregunto en un tono que hasta se podía entender cierto miedo ya que entendía lo que podía sentir el otro, el mismo tenía esa sensación, aunque a él se lo habían dicho claramente, no tenía que teorizarlo.

-Siendo sincera, no sé cómo se lo hubiera tomado…-murmuro soltando después un suspiro-A Hynek le gustaba el hockey, por eso Emil empezó a practicarlo cuando su padre murió, no le gustaba demasiado el patinaje artístico y eso lo dejo claro su hermano al enterarse de que Emil practicaba este deporte… Si se sentiría orgulloso o decepcionado de su hijo… es algo que no puedo responder, pero quiero imaginar que se siente orgulloso

El italiano dio un sorbo a su te mientras miraba a ese hombre que ahora le recordaba al suyo propio, intentando que su vida no fuera como ellos quisieran. Emil había tenido eso en la cabeza mientras patinaba, por eso se había caído, pensaba en si su padre estaría decepcionado con él. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto mientras fruncía el ceño. Ese checo idiota se pudo haber lesionado y, además, fingía estar bien cuando era obvio que no lo estaba. Precisamente, ese idiota era el que cruzaba la puerta para dejar la comida en la mesa y sonrió acercándose a ellos. Iba a volver a hacer como si nada, incluso delante de él lo cual molestaba más al italiano. Antes de que pudiera terminar el saludo, le cogió de la muñeca y le arrastro por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Emil. 

Tras dos puertas cerradas y una con cama de matrimonio, llego al cuarto del checo, en otro momento se hubiera entretenido mirando los libros de aventuras y románticos que tenía el joven en sus estanterías, también hubiera mirado los comics de superhéroes o comentado sobre aquel gato anaranjado con gesto de enfadado que tenía una bandera italiana por encima, pero no iba a hacer nada de eso, iba a regañar a ese imbécil.

-Siéntate-ordeno el italiano al soltar al checo y este obedeció como si fuera un cachorrito al que se le da esa orden, sentándose rápidamente en la cama sin entender lo que pasaba. Michele lucho contra sus instintos de darle una caricia en el pelo y siguió con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ¿A mí? N-nada ¿Qué me va a pasar? -preguntó el checo forzando una pequeña sonrisa

-Mal-gruño el italiano que le había dado una oportunidad para explicarse por las buenas-Se lo que paso esta mañana, me lo ha explicado tu madre y es normal sentirte mal respecto a eso, sé que el tema de tu padre es delicado y puedes hablarlo conmigo

-Pero es que no… me pasa nada-murmuro el checo cada vez con menos convicción mientras miraba a otro lado

\- ¡Claro que te pasa! Te has caído en el hielo, no clavas los saltos, no dejas de ponerte serio cuando crees que no te vemos ¿crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta? Si te pasa algo, dilo que para algo tienes a tus amigos aquí y estoy yo que soy tu pareja ¡Te podemos ayudar y escuchar! No tienes que sonreír para no preocuparnos, no tienes que hacer como si nada pasara, si quieres explotar hazlo como esta mañana cuando has golpeado la pared. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es tener un padre que no te acepta. No finjas conmigo, Nekola, porque si lo haces esto no va a ir a ningún lado.

Lo que paso segundos después no se lo esperaba, Emil se quedó mirándole unos segundos mientras el castaño veía como sus ojos se iban cristalizando por las lágrimas empezando a caer por su mejilla antes de que Emil se pusiera una mano en la cara para ocultar que estaba llorando. Michele se acercó a su pareja, cogiéndole esa mano que ocultaba sus ojos azules y la acaricio con una dulzura que nadie hubiera dicho que era capaz, pero con Sara y ahora con Emil podía hacerlo. 

-S…sí que pensaba en mi padre cuando patinaba y por eso me caí-admitió intentando controlar las lágrimas que llevaba guardando todo el día hasta que el italiano había venido de esa manera-No le… no le hubiera gustado que patinara, seguro que estaría decepcionado conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué? -pregunto Michele mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Emil con suavidad-Es tu vida, vívela como quieras

Emil se quedó mirándole un momento antes de reír suavemente, esas mismas palabras eran las que le había dicho a Michele cuando le había contado su problema con el señor Crispino. Nunca había pensado que esas palabras iban a servirle para animarle a él, se las había dicho a Michele para subirle el ánimo y ahora él las usaba ¿Cómo no iba a amar a ese italiano? Michele seguía con el problema de su padre a pesar de esas palabras, pero haber conseguido hacer reír a Emil le bastaba 

-Me gusta más cuando te ríes, eres más tú, siempre positivo y alegre-susurro el italiano-pero si tienes que dejar de serlo, si necesitas un desahogo, hazlo conmigo justo como ahora

-Puedo decir lo mismo, casi lo mismo, si-murmuro Emil apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del italiano-Michele… ¿te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo?  
Después de un sonrojo y unas palabras en italiano, el castaño termino aceptando la propuesta, Emil quería compañía esa noche que se sentía más vulnerable, decirle que no le acompañaba seguramente hubiera hecho que el checo se sintiera peor a la mañana siguiente. 

Así llego a la cena donde todos parecían disfrutar de un Emil con mejor humor que se sentó a la mesa con ellos mientras les explicaba que era cada plato que comían, bromeando e incluso haciéndose fotos con ellos. Sara no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano, parecía que había tenido buena mano para consolar al menor, además, parecía que Michele disfrutaba también de ver a Emil más animado, aunque no lo demostrara. Al terminar la cena, Emil los mando a todos temprano a la cama dado que hoy no pensaba abrir el bar, quería irse a dormir con su italiano de ojos violetas.

\- ¿quieres venir mañana conmigo a Praga? -preguntó susurrando cuando ya hacia un rato que se habían metido en la cama y el italiano estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos porque, según Michele, era la posición más cómoda no por otra cosa. Emil se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero esta parecía que no iba a llegar cuando la respiración tranquila de Michele lleno el lugar, se había dormido, no iba a despertarle por algo así, mañana volvería a preguntar. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir intentando olvidar todo lo desagradable del día e intentar quedarse solo con la agradable y con lo mejor del día: Michele dormía con él.


	4. Praga y sus leyedas

Era las cuatro de la mañana cuando Michele noto que su pareja salía de la cama, marchándose con el calor que el cuerpo del checo desprendía. Gruño en italiano mientras abría uno de los ojos para ver como Emil se iba quitando el pijama dejando ver un poco del cuerpo del patinador checo ya que la luz era una débil lámpara de escritorio. Se incorporó un poco para ver mejor como el otro se ponía el chándal ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese idiota?

-Emil… son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Dónde vas?

El checo se vio sorprendido por el susurro de Michele, no se había olvidado de que estaba ahí, pero confiaba que notara su ausencia mucho más tarde, podría haberle dicho que acababa de salir de la cama. Se acercó al italiano para acariciarle el pelo con suavidad, esperando que esos mimos lo atontaran un poco, lo justo para que se volviera a quedar dormido, pero parecía que no hacía más que despertarse por momentos. Se mordió el labio antes de alejarse un poco para terminar de vestirse, sino se daba prisa no podría entrenar tanto como quisiera y necesitaba practicar sus coreografías, mañana sería el primer día del evento y aunque esa canción era la que ya habían visto sus compañeros, no pensaba dejar de prestarle más atención que a las demás.

-Voy a practicar, corro camino a la pista y luego practico allí…-confeso poniéndose los cordones de los zapatos-Tenia poco tiempo para montarlo todo así que era la salida que me quedaba

\- ¿quieres que vaya contigo? -pregunto el italiano medio dormido mientras su cuerpo se volvía a tumbar entre las suaves sabanas de la cama de su pareja.

El checo negó con la cabeza, aunque algo le decía que ya el italiano estaba sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños. Le beso con suavidad la frente, susurrándole un descansa en su propio idioma mientras veía como su bello durmiente italiano volvía a quedarse dormido. Bien, así no tendría que intentar convencerlo de nuevo. Cogió su móvil, su mochila, se puso sus cascos y se dio ánimos a si mismo mientras salía de aquella casa, ese día tenía que esforzarse mucho más, ese día planeaba tener una cita con Michele en Praga así que tenía que dejar todas sus prácticas cerradas.

Cuando Michele abrió los ojos de nuevo ya el sol estaba saliendo, Emil no estaba a su lado por lo que todo lo de la noche había pasado y no había sido fruto de su imaginación. Bufo algo molesto con el checo por dejarle allí solo y, además, porque haciendo cálculos, el rubio esos días tenía que haber dormido unas pocas horas nada más durante las noches. Ya decía que le notaba menos hiperactivo de lo normal. No tardó demasiado en salir de la casa que en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

-Ejem...

Casi vacía.

Se giró para ver la casa de Vasek, una cara que parecía que fuera a matarlo con la mirada, aunque la de Michele no se quedaba atrás, si pensaba ese mocoso que iba a amedrentarlo estaba listo. Vasek murmuro unas cuantas cosas en checo mirando a la habitación de su hermano, como si esperara que el mayor de los dos saliera de allí, aunque no verlo solo empeoro la situación, si las miradas matases, el italiano hubiera muerto, aunque era un sentimiento mutuo. No llevarse bien con su cuñado no le parecía tan grave, y Emil decía que su hermano era adorable ¿tenía otro hermano? Porque estaba claro que ese no era del que le había hablado. Murmuró una pequeña amenaza en italiano dejando al menor confundido porque no había entendido nada y salió de allí, le podría haber dicho muchas cosas por hacer llorar al checo el día anterior, pero le acababa de pillar saliendo del cuarto, no era el momento para tener superioridad moral.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, estaba en el comedor, desayunando junto a su hermana mientras hablaban del patinaje en pareja que tenían los dos juntos, había algunos saltos que podían mejorar. Apuntaron en un papel todo lo que podían mejorar, viendo como los demás prácticamente estaban escuchando su música o apuntando también algunos cambios que darle a su patinaje, no querían fallar en aquel evento, no había la presión de los campeonatos, pero eso no quitaba que muchas personas estuvieran observándolos y fueran a disfrutar del espectáculo. Emil hizo acto de presencia cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, soltó su mochila y fue hasta la mesa de los italianos.

-Buenos días-saludo, aunque la mirada de Michele le decía que recordaba que se había ido bien temprano, lastima, tenía la esperanza de que pensara que lo había soñado. Le sonrió suavemente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojar-Tengo que ir a Praga a recoger mi traje ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro ¿quieres venir Sara? -pregunto a su melliza mientras sonreía

\- ¡Por supuesto! Nunca he visto Praga-dijo la italiana que se estiro para llegar a la rusa pelirroja- ¿vienes a Praga con nosotros? Emil nos hace de guía

Y a partir de ahí el grupo solo fue creciendo hasta que eran ya un grupo considerable, casi podian pedir descuento de grupo en muchos sitios. Emil tenía la esperanza de una cita con Michele, un paseo por las calles góticas de la capital, ver los monumentos cogidos de la mano, quizás algo romántico. No era mucho pedir algo romántico con su pareja ¿no? 

Pues eso era lo que el patinador iba murmurando en checo mientras ayudaba a los miembros de la excursión a comprarse el billete de tren hacia la capital. Y encima tenía que oír algunas quejas sobre que no había primera clase en ese tren, soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren viendo como su pueblo se alejaba de su vista y como al desviar la mirada, el vagón estaba lleno de ruido de los patinadores que querían ver algo de “civilización moderna” en la capital. No iba a quedarse nunca a solas con   
Michele, iba a tener que ir asumiéndolo de una vez.

Era un viaje de una hora y algo, pero eso no parecía excusa para que los patinadores no se pusieran a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras el resto de pasajeros, solo unos cuantos más, los mirara como si fueran entes extraños, Emil no pudo más que sonreír divertido mientras se unía a la conversación que ahora era sobre si Yuuri intento seducir o no a los jueces con ese beso que les lanzo mientras el japonés solo escuchaba música sonrojado e ignorando a todos los demás.

Cuando casi habían llegado a su destino, a pocos minutos, Emil ya les había anunciado que fueran cogiendo sus cosas que dentro de poco bajarían en la estación por lo que era mejor que no se dejaran nada. Estuvo atento a que nadie se dejara nada y sonrió al ver que Michele había decidido esperarle para salir juntos de allí. Le cogió de la mano como hacia cada vez que salían a pasear juntos y fueron los últimos en salir de la estación, el checo no pudo más que sonreír al ver la ciudad donde vivía con normalidad

-Bienvenidos a Praga, el corazón de Europa y la ciudad dorada-les anuncio Emil mientras iba tirando de la mano de Michele para que fueran adelantándose, quizás si tenía suerte conseguía despistar a la mayoría, con que solo estuvieran Mila y Sara se conformaba, pero parecía que todos le seguían muy bien el ritmo.

\- ¿Por qué se le llama la ciudad dorada? -pregunto Yuri con curiosidad mientras sostenía su cámara de fotos en la mano

-Cuando iluminan la ciudad por la noche, algunos edificios parece que brillan en dorado-explico Emil mientras seguía guiando la marcha por las calles de Praga intentando que, ya que no se iban a despegar de él, ninguno se perdiera y tuviera que ir a buscarlo a la otra punta de la ciudad.

Les hizo un recorrido algo rápido por algunas calles, pasando por sitios que Emil consideraba interesantes, pero no tanto como para que se tuvieran que parar durante mucho tiempo. El checo ya les había dicho que Praga no se veía en un día, era como el resto de capitales europeas, necesitabas tiempo para verla, pero ante la insistencia tuvo que hacerles a todos un tour exprés por la ciudad. Fueron al barrio judío, a algunas iglesias e incluso fueron al castillo de Praga donde Emil se puso a explicar algo de la historia, poco porque tampoco era un gran experto. Además, era lo mejor, se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando intentaron leer los carteles en su idioma, oculto la risa como pudo con la bufanda, pero desde luego Michele se dio cuenta y también termino riéndose cuando Emil le traducía lo que querían decir y lo que decían en realidad. La diversión termino para la pareja cuando descubrieron los carteles en inglés. Estuvieron en el castillo hasta que todos se cansaron de hacer fotos y al checo se le gastaron las vidas del juego que tenía en el móvil. El rubio pajizo miro al monumento una última vez, si hubieran ido más tarde podrían haber visto el cambio de guardia, pero no podían estar mucho más tiempo. 

Tras comer en un restaurante donde pudieron hablar todos en inglés, el checo pudo descansar como traductor e incluso pudo estar más atento a su italiano durante la comida. Aunque los que estuvieron más acaramelados fueron Viktor y Yuri que no dejaban de estar pegados mientras probaban del plato del otro 

\- ¡Dejen de ser tan cursis, joder! -llegó a gritar Yurio una vez que Viktor insistió en darle de comer a Yuri un bocado de su plato.

Al terminar, por petición popular, les llevo a todos de compras dado que era a lo que muchos habían venido. Emil solo de quedo esperando fuera de las tiendas junto con Otabek mientras Yuri se había visto arrastrado por Viktor a todas las tiendas que había visitado. El checo y el kazajo desempeñaban la misma función en la puerta: aguantar las bolsas. Bolsas que no dejaban de aumentar en número-No sé cuándo se pone todo esto-murmuro el kazajo cuando Yurio le dejo otra bolsa de ropa con estampados de leopardo.

-Se lo ponen todo-murmuró el checo que hacía unos minutos había cogido unas bolsas de Sara y Michele. Él no se preguntaba cuando se los pondrían porque sabía que rara vez los italianos repetían vestuario. Era increíble. 

Entre compras y fotos en la tienda, Emil tuvo que decir que se tenían que ir de una vez si querían ver las últimas cosas, además él tenía que pasar aun por su piso así que les prometió que cuando tuviera que ir podría traerles de nuevo. Les llevó al siguiente destino, el cual no era ni más ni menos que las torres danzantes que destacaban ante los edificios más antiguos de la zona.

-Casi parece que no cuadran-comento JJ cuando todos habían hecho ya las fotos

-Es que no lo hace-comentó Emil sonriendo-Son dos edificios modernos, pero... son bonitos, son una pareja de bailarines. Cuenta la leyenda que Fred y Ginger eran una pareja de baile que estaban enamorados, arrasaban en todos los concursos y competiciones porque cuando bailaban, parecía que nada más importaba, el mundo podía arder porque mientras estuvieran juntos, lo demás no importaba-murmuró Emil mientras veía como se había ganado la atención de los otros-Pero Fred murió de una enfermedad y Ginger no pudo bailar más aunque se dice que el día que ella murió, su cuidadora la encontró bailando horas antes porque tenía que practicar para Fred. Se dice que ahora, por fin, Fred y Ginger vuelven a bailar.

\- ¿Es cierta esa leyenda? -preguntó el japonés emocionado por esa historia tan bonita

-No-confesó Emil mientras se reía entre dientes-Pero ¿a qué es bonita?

-Los checos son famosos por inventarse leyendas-comentó Chris rodando los ojos, divertido-Emil se inventó dos de las leyendas que hay en nuestro instituto en Suiza.

\- ¿Qué más da? -murmuro el guía, encogiéndose de hombros-Si es bonita la leyenda podéis quedárosla. A mí, estas torres me inspiran porque veo a dos patinadores, pienso en la historia y puedo entrenar con más ganas.

Sara solo pudo reír por la ocurrencia que había tenido el nativo, la historia había sido muy bonita eso no se lo podía negar, Michele solo sonrió de lado, divertido por la historia. Yuri al final pareció que tras una pequeña queja se conformó con esa historia. Siguieron andando hasta que Emil consiguió llegar a tiempo al reloj astronómico de Praga, ya la plaza estaba bastante llena en aquel viejo ayuntamiento, ese reloj era más especial de lo que los otros podían pensar, era impresionante teniendo varios tipos de relojes, no solo uno que diera la hora actual sino también uno con la antigua hora que había en Chequia, la posición del sol y en que constelación estaba. Sin duda era un reloj complejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada hora las figuras que lo decoraban, se movían. Miro a los demás para que se mantuvieran atentos a lo que iba a pasar y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que el reloj se puso en marcha. Los doce apóstoles hicieron su aparición y todas las figuras negaron la cabeza mientras la muerte asentía. Era algo que Phichit no dudo en grabar en cuanto se dio cuenta que era un pequeño espectáculo.

-Así que este es el famoso reloj ¿eh? -comento Michele que ya había oído hablar a Emil de ese reloj, sobre todo quejándose de que no podía llegar a los entrenamientos por culpa de la cantidad de gente que había en aquella plaza esperando a las en punto. 

\- ¿Esto tiene una leyenda? -pregunto el ruso de cabello plateado sonriendo ya que había visto que Yuri se había quedado con ganas de alguna autentica-Una de verdad.

\- ¿Y Porque la muerte es el único que asiente con la cabeza? -pregunto la pelirroja también con curiosidad

-Pensé que la mía os había gustado-se quejó divertido el checo-Ah, la muerte asiente porque las otras tres niegan, ella decide después de todo-comento y luego pensó en la pregunta de Viktor, sonriendo suavemente-Está maldito

\- ¿Tiene fantasmas o qué? -pregunto alzando una ceja Michele 

-No, eso no, a ver… Cuando se creó, por miedo a que pudiera repetir esta obra, los grandes señores de Praga cegaron al creador-murmuro sabiendo que precisamente no era una historia muy bonita-Este llevado por el odio, decidió parar su obra, metió el brazo dentro del mecanismo y murió desangrado, no sin antes decir que cada vez que el reloj se parara, una desgracia caería sobre Praga.

-… ¿Y ha pasado alguna vez? -pregunto el japonés mirando ahora con otros ojos aquel reloj 

-Dos veces-respondió Emil levantando dos dedo-Se paró en el último ataque nazi a Praga y hace unos años, cuando Praga se inundó en las fuertes lluvias

\- ¡Está maldito de verdad! -exclamo el canadiense haciendo el signo de la cruz como si esperara que dios le protegiera del reloj

-Ah, pero seguro que no vuelve a pasar, no es como si de verdad estuviera maldito, solo son coincidencias-dijo Emil mientras empezaba a andar de nuevo mientras tiraba de la mano de su pareja que le miraba preguntándose de nuevo con quien se le había ocurrido salir. Esa historia daba escalofríos, pero el checo seguía como si no hubiera contado la historia de miedo del día. Los demás se habían quedado igual que el italiano, pero no tardaron demasiado en seguirlos ya que cada vez que miraban al reloj parecía que la muerte les miraba más fijamente como anunciando una nueva parada del reloj y que les cogería en la ciudad.

\- ¿y estas cruces pintadas? -pregunto esta vez el kazajo al ver que estaban prácticamente en frente del reloj y había por lo menos veinte

-Ah, cierto-murmuro Emil echándole un vistazo rápido antes de seguir andando sin pararse mucho-Tumbas de un grupo de personas ejecutadas en una revolución en Praga. Se dice que todos los años, sus espíritus se levantan y comprueban que el reloj funciona bien. Otra leyenda, pero es bonita esta vez… bueno, más o menos

\- ¡Al final si hay fantasmas! -dijo Yurio mirando por última vez antes de seguir al grupo

Ya cruzando el puente de Carlos, si se habían parado más debido a los artistas que se ponían ahí a mostrar su arte. Michele se había quedado cerca de Emil, que, aunque miraba las obras junto a él, era obvio que no le mostraba tanto interés como lo hacían los demás. Ese viaje estaba haciendo que se explicara unas cuantas cosas de Emil, por ejemplo, porque era a veces tan fantasioso o porque no le daban miedo las películas de terror, se había criado en un país donde le contaban esas historias desde pequeños y le dejaban inventarse todas las historias que quisiera. Iba a llevar al checo a otro puesto cuando noto como una gota caía sobre su mejilla, estaba empezando a llover. 

Hacia unos minutos que estaban refugiados bajo cubierto con las bolsas de las compras y observando como la lluvia caía sobre las calles de la ciudad. No parecía que fuera a parar pronto así que, con un suspiro, Emil señalo una dirección, no tenía más remedio que llevarlos a su piso. No había manera de quedarse a solas con el italiano, hoy no era su día para tener planes. Había planteado estar los dos solos, tomar un café, vale, no era un gran plan, pero ¡Era un plan que le parecía romántico! Quizás decir algo que llevaba con ganas de gritar hacia mucho, pero nada de eso iba a pasar porque tenía que llevarlos a todos a su casa, no era educado dejarlos fuera.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a donde vivía, les dejo pasar y tras intercambiar unas palabras con una señora mayor, los subió a su piso, indicándoles donde vivía porque no podían subir todos a la vez. Yuri termino en uno de los ascensores con Emil con todas las bolsas que habían traído sus novios.

-Siento que nos tengamos que meter todos en tu casa, debe de ser muy incómodo-murmuro el japonés mirando al menor

-No importa, no os podía dejar fuera con la lluvia, solo… bueno lo que tenía planteado tendrá que esperar a otro momento-comento rascándose la nuca

\- ¿Te hemos estropeado los planes? -pregunto el mayor sintiéndose ahora peor por haberse colado de esa manera

-No importa yo solo…quería decirle algo por primera vez-empezó a decir, aunque no pudo terminar porque Viktor había abierto la puerta para coger a su prometido y sus compras

Al entrar pudieron comprobar que el piso no era demasiado grande, un par de habitaciones, servicio, cocina y un salón. Cotillearon un poco la casa mientras Emil comprobaba que sus trajes para el evento estaban en su habitación. No había demasiada decoración, excepto en la nevera donde había multitud de imanes que mantenían las fotos que había. 

\- ¡Ahí salgo yo! -señalo Jean-Jaques señalando una foto que estaba encima del imán con forma de hoja de arce donde Emil salía con él haciendo el gesto del JJ Style-Fue cuando competimos en Canadá

\- ¿Este es Emil sin barba? -pregunto Sara riéndose suavemente al ver que sin barba su cuñado aparentaba la edad que tenia de verdad  
Miraron todas las fotos antes de que Emil los echara al salón, excepto a Michele, quería que le ayudara a la preparar algo de café.

En el salón, la cosa ya se salió un poco de control dado que siguieron cotilleando por esa zona, al final entre todos encontraron unos papeles que tenían figuras de patinaje, aunque todas las letras eran en el idioma del dueño de la casa. Todos empezaron a pensar que es lo que podían ser esos papeles, solo Chris y Sara se habían quedado a un lado mientras miraban como el resto intentaba adivinar que es todo lo que tenían entre las manos

-Quizás sea las nuevas rutinas de Emil, las del próximo Grand Prix, si supiéramos el idioma quizás supiéramos su tema y todo

\- ¿Eso es un flip cuádruple? -pregunto Viktor alzando una ceja porque al fin y al cabo era su salto

-Y aquí hay una combinación-añadió Yurio mirando fijamente los papeles como si esperara que le desvelara sus secretos solo con mirarlo mal.

\- ¿Qué hacéis mirando mis apuntes de la universidad? -pregunto Emil con cara de confusión sin entender porque los tenían en las manos, tampoco entendía porque Sara y Chris se estaban riendo a carcajadas desde el sofá mientras Michele murmuraba que se merecían pasar vergüenza por cotillas

\- ¿Universidad? -pregunto Yuri cayendo entonces que tanto JJ como Emil tenían edad para estar empezándola, de hecho, el canadiense se había acercado al checo para hablar sobre la universidad para ver cómo era la de ese país-Es verdad… sois los más jóvenes.

-Emil estudia periodismo deportivo, quiere especializarse en nuestro deporte-explico Sara mientras el nombrado servía el café para todos. Haciendo que todos miraran los apuntes con entendimiento ya que ahora todo tenia sentido

La tarde transcurrió más tranquila a partir de entonces, aunque todos insistieron para que Emil enseñara los traje que iban dentro de una bolsa, aunque se protegió con la fuerza italiana que impidieron que le quitaran la bolsa de la mano. No es que no tuvieran curiosidad por saber qué es lo que iba a patinar el checo, pero él les había dicho que les iba a gustar, que esperaran al evento para que todo fuera una sorpresa mayor. Uso el mismo argumento para que le dejaran en paz y pareció que funcionó ya que decidieron hablar sobre las actuaciones que si sabían 

\- ¡Os va a gustar mucho mi A friend like me! Hacer del genio es muy divertido-comento el tailandés mientras subía las fotos a Instagram, tenía muchas para etiquetar-aunque mañana la primera que hare será When she loved me

-Sin duda, las mejoras serán las del rey ¡Os sorprenderán todas! -dijo el canadiense animado y ya con ganas de que fuera el día siguiente, sabía que su familia estaría viéndolo desde Canadá. Se había encargado de encontrar una página para que le vieran

Al llegar al hotel y cenar, todos se fueron a dormir temprano, no hubo noche en el bar ni charlas después de la comida ya que todos querían estar descansados para el día siguiente, tenían un día largo ya que el evento sería por la tarde, tenían que pasarse todo el día practicando como pudieran en la pista, por turnos y cuando los demás se hubieran cansado. Sería un día cansado, sí, pero también iba a ser muy entretenido y divertido, por fin se verían los trajes y las coreografías, sobre todo se empezarían a conocer los temas elegidos por aquellos que querían mantener su secreto  
El evento de Disney, iba a dar comienzo


	5. Emociones al ritmo

Por fin el día había llegado, ese día tan esperado por los patinadores, el día del evento empezaba, pero aún era demasiado temprano para que cualquiera de sus participantes supiera que ya era ese día, aun el sol ni siquiera despuntaba para que a alguno se levantara porque su luz le daba en los ojos por lo que aun dormían a pierna suelta, unos solos y otros acompañados. El checo había mirado mal al despertador cuando este había sonado, pero se consoló pensando que seguramente fuera de las últimas veces que lo escucharía sonar a esa maldita hora. Se había levantado y vestido como hacía desde que entrenaba a esa hora, aunque esa vez se entretuvo un poco para mirar los trajes que usaría esos días. El primero ya estaba fuera, listo para que se lo llevara esa tarde a la pista y para que hiciera su actuación, tenía muchas ganas, a decir verdad.

No se entretuvo mucho más y, menos mal que no lo hizo, porque al abrir la puerta de la calle no se esperaba encontrar a su italiano favorito esperándole tras ella, con bastante frio por lo roja que tenía la nariz y las orejas lo que hacía que se viera adorable desde el punto de vista de Emil.

-Sí que has tardado hoy-gruño el italiano cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al más joven con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Lo siento? -se disculpó el rubio mientras cogía su bufanda y se la ponía a Michele alrededor del cuello provocando que este se sonrojara. Le haría una foto, pero sabía que si hacia eso terminaría haciendo que el mayor huyera. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacia aun durmiendo

\- ¿No es evidente? Te voy a acompañar a tu entrenamiento

\- ¿Que hubieras hecho si no hubiera ido a entrenar hoy tan temprano? -preguntó Emil mientras empezaba a estirarse para salir a correr como hacia siempre viendo que Michele hacia lo mismo, parecía que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

-Te iba a esperar quince minutos más y después me iba a la cama... también te hubiera odiado un poco-dijo con sinceridad 

El checo no pudo evitar reírse antes de empezar a correr hacia su destino estando atento que Michele estuviera a su lado en todo momento, buscar al italiano por la noche en su pueblo no era el mejor plan que se le ocurría.

Después de llegar, y que Emil demostrara tener más resistencia que Michele por el estado en el que habían llegado tras la carrera, no tardaron mucho en ponerse a practicar, el checo hasta consiguió poner la música por los altavoces ya que no era la primera vez que le dejaban la pista. Estuvieron practicando durante un buen rato, incluso Emil le mostro su última actuación a Michele, cosa que no había hecho con nadie, pero se guardó la del segundo día para sorprenderle, quería que viera de lo que era capaz y para eso no podía desvelar su segunda canción por mucho que el italiano insistiese. Al final, terminaron patinando tranquilamente los dos por la pista mientras hacían tiempo hasta que fuera casi la hora del desayuno.

-Oye Emil… ¿lo de Praga iba a ser una cita? -pregunto el italiano dado que había estado hablando de eso con su hermana, la cual había caído que a lo mejor era la intención del checo al solo preguntare a él en vez de proponer la excursión que se había formado después. Miro fijamente al chico el cual se había sonrojado, asintiendo con la cabeza. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por no haber visto venir lo que quería hacer su pareja-Siento haber estropeado tu plan…

-No pasa nada, en serio-comento Emil haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y que el otro no se sintiera culpable-Ya tendremos más por Praga, quizás debí dejar más claro que era una cita o algo así, pero fue bastante divertido, aunque creo que los asuste un poco a los demás-comentó riéndose suavemente. En el hotel habían procurado estar juntos porque decían que en Chequia sí que había fantasmas de verdad, no había sido su intención, pero bueno, no iba a negar que cuando su hermano apagaba la luz para asustar a los patinadores no se había reído a pesar de que aun su hermano y él no habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, se tomó ese pequeño gesto como una muestra de paz por parte de Vasek-No era mi intención, pero fue divertido

-A veces creo que das más miedo del que aparentas-comento divertido Michele mientras salía de la pista pues ya era hora de volver sino querían encontrarse con todos nada más entrar.

-No sé porque dices eso-replico Emil siguiendo al otro, aunque no podía evitar sonreír ante el comentario ¿Qué le daba miedo? Nunca lo había llegado a pensar, aunque quizás se lo habían comentado un par de veces a lo largo de su vida, realmente cuando se había llegado a enfadar más de lo que le gustaba admitir, aunque esas situaciones no se solían dar a menudo, a decir verdad

-Por algunos comentarios que sueltas-respondió entrecerrando los ojos antes de volver a su función de cambiarse los patines por sus zatos. No tardaron demasiado en iré de aquel lugar, Emil dijo que tras la práctica de todos seguramente no pudieran volver a entrar en la pista ya que la estarían preparando para el evento que iba a tener lugar esa tarde. Ambos salieron de la pista yendo hacia el hostal directamente mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que a Emil se le viniera a la cabeza, realmente habían pasado por muchos temas-Así que no me vas a enseñar la canción que te queda 

-No-dijo seguro Emil mientras sonreía-Quiero sorprenderte, ya te he enseñado la última que es más impresionante así que la segunda es secreto. Quiero demostrarte que puedo hacer algo que tu no me crees capaz.

\- ¿dejar de acariciar a todos los perros que nos encontramos? -pregunto el italiano porque juraba que Emil acariciaba a todos los que habían visto pasar por la calle esos días

\- ¡Ellos vienen a mí! No es mi culpa, quieren que les acaricie las orejas y no puedo evitar hacerlo si me miran con esa carita

Michele no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante eso, conocía la sensación de que te miraran con esos ojos pues era lo que el checo hacía para conseguir muchas cosas, entre ella convencer al italiano de que hiciera rafting por los rápidos, cosa que Mickey jura que no volverá a hacer mientras estuviera cuerdo, aunque el maldito checo parecía encantado cuando bajaron de aquella condenada barca.

No tardaron mucho más en entrar en el hostal donde ya se separaron sus caminos, Emil entro en su casa mientras Michele subía hacia la habitación que tenía compartida con su hermana, en su ensayo de hoy debían de ensayar aquella canción que tenían conjunta, además, esperaba verla esa tarde para saber cuál era su canción, aquella que no le había querido decir ¿Estaría dedicada a él? Ojalá, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en esa posibilidad que era tan posible como cualquier otra.

Realmente todo paso muy tranquilo, se notaba la seriedad del último ensayo en el comportamiento de todos, comportándose más como los profesionales del deporte que todos ellos eran, una seriedad que parecía hasta sorprender a los espectadores que habían tenido esos días que habían estado acostumbrados a la risa y las bromas mientras todos practicaban pero que ahora veían que podían llegar a ponerse serios, incluso su compatriota Emil podía llegar a mostrarse de esa manera. Fue un ensayo largo que solo se pudo resaltar una nueva discusión entre JJ y Yurio que había terminado con Otabek alejando al rubio del canadiense para que este no le golpeara en la cara, lo cual era muy posible teniendo en cuenta el carácter que tenía el ruso.

La hora del evento llego tras una comida ligera para que no fueran con el estómago pesado a la pista, los asientos se habían llenado totalmente y los comentaristas estaban colocados en su sitio mientras iban comentando cosas sobre los patinadores, la pista y el número de personas que había allí. Aunque sus comentarios rápidamente pasaron a los patinadores cuando estos salieron de los vestuarios y pasillos para colocarse alrededor de la pista, todos vestidos con sus uniformes de sus países tal y como era costumbre. 

-No veo a los jueces-comento Yurio mientras los buscaba por la pista.

\- ¿Jueces…? -pregunto el kazajo sin entender a qué se refería, era un evento, nadie les puntuaría en las actuaciones. -No hay jueces Yura...

\- ¡¿Cómo que no hay jueces? ¿y entonces como sé que le he ganado al cerdo?!-grito mirando mal a Viktor y Yuri que estaban al fondo sonriendo y saludándole, seguramente ajenos a todo lo que estaba gritando. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Beka?

-Pensaba que lo sabias...-murmuro encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía en qué posición le tocaba salir ese día a la pista. Era el quinto, justo entre los dos italianos.  
Yurio siguiendo murmurando cosas en ruso que Otabek no llego a entender pero que seguramente tendría que ver con los jueces, Viktor y la competición, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que solo se calmaría cuando saliera a la pista y le tiraran peluches de gatos a los que poder abrazar.

Al fin, Emil salió a la pista, el traje que llevaba intentaba imitar una armadura de color rojo y morado como la que llevaba el robot de Big Hero 6, eso mezclado con la malla rojiza le hacía tener el aspecto de héroe que el checo había pensado cuando escogió esa canción, además, se había asegurado de que no era incomoda al moverse cuando había estado probándolo en su habitación. El rubio pajizo saludo a la grada, sonriendo antes de ponerse en posición para cuando la música empezara a sonar.

Era una música y una coreografía que era del estilo de Emil, muchos saltos para una canción que era movida, era rock, al fin y al cabo, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que el menor no fuera clásico con las elecciones de sus canciones, sino que solía traer canciones de géneros que no parecían tener lugar en el patinaje. Fue una coreografía que, si bien llego a fallar un par de veces, el hacerlo como si fueran movimientos más robóticos, hizo que los más pequeños disfrutaran de esa canción que conocían por una de las nuevas películas de Disney. Al terminar, era obvio que era el pueblo donde Emil se había criado pues los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Estaba cansado de hacer esa actuación que como bien había dicho Michele, era muy de su estilo, lleno de saltos como buen saltamontes que era mientras que el sentimiento que transmitía era algo más ambiguo, transmitir algo como lo hacía Yuri o lo hacia el propio italiano parecía casi fuera de su alcance, al menos es lo que todos pensaban. Salió de la pista tras recoger un par de peluches y se acercó a besar a Michele que ya le esperaba fuera de la pista.

-No ha estado mal, aunque has fallado un par de saltos para ser un saltamontes

-Ah, tú y tu perfeccionismo sobre mis saltos-comento Emil antes de reír y ponerse por encima el chándal ya que esa iba a ser su última actuación del día. Abrazo al peluche de Mickey Mouse que le habían tirado y tiro de Michele hacia otro lado para no estorbar al próximo que viniera por detrás.

El que venía por detrás era Yuri, el japonés iba vestido con un hanfu, los demás patinadores lo hubieran llamado kimono chino, pero vieron el tweet de Guang Hong Ji que aclaraba el malentendido, este era más corto haciendo solo una pequeña falda a un lado de la pierna de Yuri, tenía los colores de Mulan e incluso se había tomado la molestia de pintarse como ella estaba en la película, recogiendo además su cabello algo largo en una coleta alta adornándolo con una flor. Sin duda, Yuuri Katsuki estaba hermoso en aquella actuación. La música empezó a sonar haciendo que los movimientos del japonés empezaran a fluir como todos estaba acostumbrados, parecía que la música empezaba, se movía y terminaba con cada movimiento que el asiático hacia provocando que ninguno de ellos pudiera despegar la vista de él. El que menos podía de hecho era Viktor que aún se quedaba embobado mirando como su prometido se deslizaba por la pista como si esta le perteneciera solo a él, más en aquella canción que le recordaba tanto al Yuri que había conocido al principio que se preguntaba cuál era su lugar en aquel deporte. Era una coreografía sin muchos saltos, solo en los momentos que la música lo pedía, llegados a un momento, Yuri se quitó el maquillaje con la máscara dejando ver la cara que había debajo, dejando ver como él era y soltando también su cabello justo para hacer su último giro dejando ver lo bien que le quedaba el pelo de esa manera.

\- ¡Yuri! -grito Viktor esperándole con claras ganas de saltar a la pista para abrazar a su pareja y besarle. El japonés no se hizo esperar y corrió hacia su entrenador lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarle-Has estado genial-le susurro el ruso antes de darle un pequeño beso que Phichit no dudo en retratar en una foto

-Mejor, retirémonos para que el siguiente pueda entrar-comento Yuri algo avergonzado por ser el centro de atención, pero sin ganas de separarse de Viktor así que solo se lo llevo a un lado.

Y justo el que venía detrás era Chris, llamo la atención a los demás ya que su traje recordaba al de Frollo de la película del jorobado, lo cual no le hizo demasiada gracia al italiano por la canción que él tenía después. El traje era prácticamente igual salvo que la túnica se había convertido en una chaqueta que terminaba más larga por la parte trasera dejando así ver unos pantalones negros con decoraciones moradas, los cuales iban más pegados de lo que cualquiera querría ver, aunque a Viktor parecía que le gustaba el traje de su amigo porque le silbo haciendo que el suizo le guiñara un ojo en respuesta. También llevaba puesto el gorro, pero este fue lanzado poco después de que sonara la música, seguramente porque molestaría en los giros. Esta actuación fue más sobria de lo que solían ser las actuaciones del suizo, quizás porque era una canción más religiosa, a pesar de su claro contenido de adulto cuando uno se fijaba en la letra, Hellfire era sin duda una composición que pegaba para Chris. También era posible que fuera así por el público menor que estaba viendo todo el espectáculo, pero eso tampoco lo iba a admitir.

-Oye Michele… ¿tu siguiente canción no es de la misma película? -pregunto Phichit con inocencia mientras hacía fotos al suizo que estaba llegando a la parte casi final de la canción

-Si-gruño el italiano cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, casi parecía que lo había hecho a posta, sobre todo porque Chris hacía de Frollo mientras él hacia una canción de se le ponía a Quasimodo. 

Al terminar, Chris hizo una pequeña reverencia a su grupo de fans que le habían seguido hasta ese pueblo de Republica Checa igual que muchos grupos de fans, como las JJ Girls o las Yuri Angels que estaban listas para animar a sus ídolos cuando salieran a patinar, cosa que tendrían que esperar hasta la octava y la novena actuación respectivamente.

El siguiente turno no se hizo esperar, Michele acababa de cambiarse de ropa, no era tan elegante como la que solía llevar pues parecía que fueran ropas de campesino, las que llevaba Quasimodo en su película, aun así, Emil juraría eternamente que el italiano estaba tan hermoso como si llevara el mejor traje del mundo, además, que llevara esas mallas pegadas hacia que al checo aun le gustara más aquel traje. No pudo mirar más el traje pues empezó la canción, como siempre que el italiano patinaba, el rubio pajizo no pudo despegar los ojos de aquel patinaje, era hermoso como solo el italiano sabía hacerlo, con esa canción que hablaba sobre un mundo mejor, una canción que Michele sabia transmitir en cada movimiento el sentimiento que llevaba en ella, cosa que hizo que a Emil terminara escapándose las lágrimas emocionado, no era extraño que el castaño consiguiera ese efecto en él, Crispino era capaz de transmitir muchísimo, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista pero dentro… dentro Emil estaba seguro que estaba a la altura de Yuuri.

-Hermoso-susurro Emil al ver la secuencia de pasos que tanto Michele como Sara tenían en común. El checo se secó las lágrimas cuando el mayor hubo acabado y fue hacia la salida para abrazarlo con fuerza-Ha sido maravilloso

\- ¿Has llorado? -pregunto el italiano sonriendo de medio lado y acariciando con cariño la mejilla de su joven saltamontes. Parecía que sí que había conseguido emocionar al menor-Mira que eres crio…-le dijo con tono divertido mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente con cariño-Vamos, después de Altin va mi hermana y quiero verla en el mejor sitio posible

\- ¡Davai, Beka! -grito Yurio cuando vio entrar a su amigo en la pista de hielo con el gesto serio que caracterizaba al kazajo, aunque como siempre, este levanto el pulgar como señal para Yura.

Otabek había decidido hacer una canción de Toy Story, se podía ver simple vista que su traje era una adaptación del traje del vaquero de la película de la que había cogido la canción, también era obvio para la mayoría que iba dedicada a cierto ruso rubio que no dejaba de mirar como su mejor amigo se deslizaba por la pista con la destreza de siempre y la poca flexibilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado pero sin que eso hiciera menos memorable su actuación, era de las mejores según el punto de vista de Plisetsky. Chris y Viktor comentaban unos pocos patinadores más allá que el comportamiento del menor de todos bien podía parecer el de una colegiala enamorada, comentario que les hizo ganarse una mirada que hubiera podido matar si tuviera ese poder, un poder que Yurio quería en esos momentos. En cuanto la actuación dio por finalizada, Yurio no dudo en correr a la salida de la pista con el oso de peluche que siempre llevaba Beka en los patinajes.

Por fin llegó el turno que Michele estaba esperando con ganas, la actuación de Sara, la cual hizo llorar a Michele de lo hermosa que estaba, parecía toda una princesa. Llevaba un body rosa con unas simples mangas sobre los hombros con tela transparente del mismo color, tenía un lazo justo debajo del pecho y uno volantes al final que le hacían de falda consiguiendo que estuviera hermosa. La música empezó a sonar, era la canción que ella no había querido decirle a su hermano, aunque a él no le sonaba de nada, a decir verdad, tuvo que ser Emil quien le informara que era de la película Enchanted, una canción llamada True Love's Kiss, eso emociono a Michele pesando que podría ser para él. 

-Es para Mila-dijo Chris que se había colocado al lado de esos dos para mirar a la italiana, no le extrañaba que en la final femenina quedara como una de las mejores.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-grito Michele provocando que algunos se giraran a mirarle y que Emil le tapara la boca para que no gritara mas

-Es evidente que es para ella-comento Chris mirando al checo para que le apoyara, aunque este solo prefirió quedarse callado y destapar la boca de Michele para que este se pusiera a murmurar en italiano, seguramente mezclando lo bonita que estaba su hermana con insulto hacia esa rusa que le había robado el amor de su querida Sara. También quería ver la película, porque Emil le tenía que estar contando porque hacia esos movimientos en algunas partes de la canción, como cuando parecía que huía que según parecía era cuando un ogro perseguía a la protagonista de la película.

Al terminar, Michele no dejo que la rusa se acerara, así que la pelirroja y el rubio pajizo se quedaron viendo como los mellizos hablaban sobre sus actuaciones mientras ellos miraban solamente preguntándose cuando el mellizo contrario a su pareja lo soltaría. Cuando por fin se soltaron, Phichit ya estaba en la pista e incluso la música había empezado a sonar, ese si la reconocía el italiano, era de la segunda parte de Toy Story, de hecho, el tailandés estaba vestido con un traje parecido al del kazajo, pero era la versión de la vaquera ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, no se acordaba, pero era la de ella, estaba totalmente seguro, además era la canción de esa muñeca. Lo que hacía preguntarse, a él y a todos, si el alegre asiático habría tenido algún desengaño amoroso

-Es… por un móvil-aclaró Yuri rascándose la mejilla, algo avergonzado de ser él quien tenía que aclarar ese malentendido con la canción-se le rompió cuando tenía que elegir una canción y, según me explico, quería mucho a ese móvil antes de que le abandonara.

-No me esperaba eso para nada-murmuro el canadiense diciendo lo que todos pensaba porque por la manera que se movía Phichit por la pista no parecía que eso fuera dedicado a un teléfono sino a una persona, pero bueno, el tailandés quería mucho a todos sus móviles.

Los gritos de las JJ Girls anunciaban quien era el siguiente en entrar a la pista de hielo: Jean-Jaques Leroy con su característica sonrisa. Dejo un poco confundidos a los patinadores que no estaban al día con todas las películas de animación pues el canadiense llevaba un traje con transparencias donde la tela dibujaba tatuajes tanto por su torso como por la espalda y piernas, además de una falta típica hawaiana que la verdad es que hacía que el cuerpo de JJ se viera resaltado. En cuanto empezó a sonar la música, algunos confirmaron que no tenían ni idea de cuál era, pero otros sí que sabían, como Emil que nada más empezar la música había dado un par de palmadas animado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Moana-aclaro a los que estaban a su alrededor, aunque la única que le entendió fue Sara que parecía que sí que había ido a ver la película. La canción de You´re welcome era la más movida desde la canción de Emil al principio de la actuación, además se notaba lo nueva que era ya que la mayoría de los niños que estaban en la grada empezaron a cantar la canción al ritmo, aunque estos, al igual que Emil, la cantaban en su idioma, pero estaba claro que todos se la sabían.

Era una canción que pegaba muchísimo con el canadiense cuando uno se fijaba en la letra, de eso se dieron cuenta los patinadores cuando prestaron atención, pero JJ solo podía sonreír mientras se movía por el hielo, era una canción digna de un rey como él, deberían darle las gracias por verle patinar como él lo hacía. Sería el mejor de ese evento, ese sería su año y deberían darle las gracias por ser la cabeza de la nueva generación de patinadores que venía con fuerza para superar a los mayores. Tuvo buenos saltos, no tantos como en la coreografía que uso en la anterior, pero tenía secuencia de pasos difíciles y que la hacía ver entretenida a ojos de los espectadores inexpertos de la grada. 

Al terminar, obtuvo una gran ovación de los niños que había en el espectáculo que no dudaron en tirarle algunos peluches. Salió de la pista sonriendo a Yurio cuando le vio, parecía que la gatita rusa era el siguiente en entrar en la pista. No sabía hasta qué punto había acertado llamándolo gato pues en cuanto entro en el hielo, todo pudieron ver a Yurio vistiendo un traje que recordaba a un gato, si, el traje blanco era acompañado de una cola y unas orejas en la cabeza que parecía que no se iban a mover de ahí. Las fotos de las Yuri Angels no se hizo esperar, aunque todas se quedaron calladas tras oír el Davai que había gritado Otabek antes de empezar a sonar la música de Everybody wants to be a cat de los Aristogatos. 

-Vaya, no pensé que la gatita fuera hacer algo como eso-comento el canadiense mirando como el rubio se movía por la pista y ajeno a la mirada que le dirigía el kazajo que bien podría estar lanzándole una maldición.

Yurio, como siempre, se movía con soltura y gracia sobre el hielo, algo que parecía que compartía con Viktor y Yuri, los cuales no podían despegar los ojos de su amigo sin poder creerse que, a pesar de haber crecido, esa clase de trajes le seguían quedando muy bien. Se produjo el cambio de ritmo que hizo que la coreografía fuera más lenta, aunque no por ello menos bonita, no hacía falta decir que cuando el tigre de Siberia se movía por su medio natural resultaba hermoso, daba igual si estaba patinando algo lento como si era algo movido, todo conseguía hacerlo de manera impecable y hermosa, cosa que hacía que Otabek no pudiera dejar de mirarle, aunque luego lo negara.

Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Viktor salió a escena haciendo que todo el público aplaudiera y eso que aun ni siquiera había empezado a patinar, pero tener delante al pentacampeón del Grand Prix hacia que toda la grada estallara en aplausos. El ruso sonreía como solía hacer, con confianza sabiendo que podría hacerlo bien, sin fallos y mejor que los que habían actuado antes que él. Viktor había elegido un traje igual al de Li Shang de Mulan salvo que el chaleco no era tan largo para que no le dificultara el movimiento ni llevaba una armadura la cual sería demasiado pesada. I'll Make A Man Out Of You había sido la canción elegida por Viktor en acompañamiento a la que había elegido su prometido, también representaba el principio de la relación de ellos, como había decidido entrenarlo para que fuera el mejor, para que incluso pudiera superar. Estaba claro que estaba patinando para Yuri pues cada vez que la letra llegaba a la frase del título, Viktor conseguía apuntar al japonés se pusiera donde se pusiera haciendo que este se sonrojara durante toda la canción y provocando que Chris sonriera divertido ya que ese mensaje se podía entender de muchas maneras distinta.

Con Viktor, termino el primer día de evento, algunos se acercaron para que les dieran autógrafos pero una vez que las luces se hubiera apagado y todos iban de camino al hostal, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: Viktor seguía siendo el mejor y cuando se volviera a cruzar en la pista iban a sufrir sangre sudor y lágrimas para conseguir llegar a la final de ese año porque el ruso estaba tan en forma como cuando lo había dejado y parecía que hasta había mejorado desde que estaba con el japonés.

Michele después de ese pensamiento compartido, miro a su pareja que venía hablando con el canadiense tranquilamente, mañana vería la actuación que Emil no había querido decirle ¿Qué es lo que el otro quería mostrarle que él no le veía capaz? Era un acertijo que le acompaño toda la cena y hasta que se fue a dormir, aunque durante un breve tiempo había dejado de hacerlo. Fue cuando Emil le dio las buenas noches, cuando los labios de ambos se habían juntado por última vez en el día con un gesto tierno y lleno de cariño. Como siempre, los besos de Emil sabían dulces mientras el checo opinaba que los de Michele sabían al elixir de los dioses.

Mañana volverían a la pista, seguirían descubriendo las canciones que los otros habían estado ocultando y, además, reviviendo viejos recuerdos con toda esa música de su infancia que conseguía hacer que las emociones estuvieran a flor de piel.


End file.
